My Pokemon Dream
by AjS210
Summary: This is a dream I had a few months back. Hope you all enjoy it! AjS210


In the beginning of my dream an evil, dark hearted man, driven mad rose to power and started slowly taking over the world. He took on the name Dark Lord, and bent those who were weak to his own will. People fought back and even the wild pokemon, but this enemy was just too strong.

After years of war, my sister, Nicole, and I were born, we also became pokemon trainers. After many hard and trying years we became pokemon masters. The Evil Lord saw us and other trainers as threats and started rounding up all the pokemon trainers of the world and began taking our pokemon... Nicole and I went into hiding... we took all of our pokemon out of the Pokemon Center computer marked every pokeball so we knew which ball were for each pokemon. We started the Resistance...

In my sister's training years, a Mereep became her favorite, eventually evolving into an Ampheros, her bond to that pokemon was like no other, and Mew, who had been roaming the heavens for centuries, recognized that bond and presented it's self to Nicole, becoming a part of her team.

After years, those of us who were left fought the ever expanding army of the Dark Lord, our Resistance grew, strong trainers from all around the globe followed us we were beginning to finally break ground against the Darkness...

Until one day...

An ally betrayed us, a large portion of the Resistance was captured and taken away, including Nicole...

I narrowly escaped the raid, but my best friend, Salamance, was killed. The Dark Army cut him down, severing his wings and slit his throat as they forced me to watch. my screams were heard from miles around. In my bag, my Alakazam heard my screams of pain and released himself from his pokeball and teleported me away.

I cried for weeks.

The Resistance was broken, my sister captured, my best friend, dead... Two months went by, I barely ate, I didn't move, hidden in a small cave, nothing no one could find me except the Paris who I shared the cave with.

Late one day after sulking and replaying the battle in my mind over and over again, I had an idea... I remembered trading another trainer for a Medicham, the trainer was a psychic and raised her Medicham to enhance her power. I dug through my bag found Medicham's capsule, and asked for her help as i released her.

Medicham sat down to meditate, first using Calm Mind to clear her mind then touched my temples, I could feel her in my head, asking what to look for, my first thought was my sister. Medicham used Foresight, and my mind was filled with color, I was wisked away from my body and was rapidly soaring away from the earth. As I went higher, I slowed, the Earth looming below me. A massive amount of the planet was burned, scarred from war. Then I started moving again, slowly I decended to the earth, towards a smoldering field. As the ground rapidly approched, I realized where I was. The bones of Salamance were sticking up out of the ashes, I was back at our last stand.

I started moving again, this time through the earth, the Dark Army had forced the trainers' ground type pokemon to dig an underground prison, and there were weird machines that stopped pokemon from using their powers... I moved across the room until finally I saw Nicole and Ampheros sitting at a table near the far wall. Right when I approached her, a door slammed open and a Doctor strode into the room followed by an Alakazam with a collar on. The woman waked to the center of the room and stopped.

"Into their positions," she said and the Alakazam reacted.

He lifted his spoons every pokemon in the room floated up and in front of their trainers. Then from the ceiling fell large glass tubes that encased every pokemon and began filling with fluid. Once full, the woman spoke again.

"Traitors to the Great Lord, your resistance was futile, your leaders were weak, and now you must watch as your pokemon are rendered completely USELESS!" and she walked up to nicole, her Ampheros in it's large tube.

There was a small hole in the tube, the woman pulled a needle from her lab coat injected a solution into the tube. At first nothing happened, but then...

Ampheros started to twitch convulse, twisting in ways no one ever should, and then went still. After a few second, Ampheros started to shrink, almost as if shrivling up. The tank drained and Ampheros' shrunken body laid at the bottom. The tank lifted away and the woman picked up Ampheros, looked at the once magnificent pokemon, and threw it at my sister.

The Solution had turned Ampheros into a lifeless plush doll!! I stared in fear, my sisrer was sobbing then everything vanished...

I was again sitting in front of Medicham, her paws still on my temples and in my head, I hear, "3 days."

I spent the following two days coming up with a plan, double and triple checking I didn't miss even the smallest of details.

Then the day came had come.

From the vision, I remembered it was early evening when I watched the future through Medicham, so at 4pm I freed Alakazam from his pokeball and told him what we had to do.

5pm approached and we were ready. I lowered my head, closed my eyes, and wispered, "I'm ready."

Alakazam teleported, and we were back in front of Salamance's bones. The ground had been burned, it was still smoldering. From behind I heard a snap, and the woman from the vision had appeared with an Arbok.

"NOW!" we both shouted.

Her Arbok lunged forward towards me at the exact same moment Alakazam froze it mid flight. The woman's eyes glowed, a huge smile went across her face, we had played right into her hands. From underneath us, traps sprung up, encasing me and Alakazam in cages.

I fell to the ground and pleaded surrender... I begged her not to harm Alakazam, to let him go and to take me.

She laughed, "let him go?! Ooh no you silly man, I have much better plans for him."

She walked over to his cage and pulled a collar, THE collar out of her jacket, it flew out of her hands and around Alakazam's neck. Two men came out of the darkness, to my cage, they apprehended me and lead me to the prison below, Alakazam followed the woman, and I was fourced into the undergound prison.

Once the guards locked the door, I walked to the back of the room and sat down next to my sister. Nicole started to freak out, both excited to see me and furious that I got caught.

"Calm down... I have a plan and it is in play," I said to her calmly.

Before she could say anything, the door opens and the woman walks in with Alakazam. She walks to the center of the room and gave the order from the vision.

Once the pokemon were in the tanks, the tanks filled, but before the doctor could give her speech, I handed Nicole a pokeball and wispered," count to 30." Then I stood up and walked toward the woman.

(1..2..3..4..5..)

"Who do you think you are, imprisoning these people, these pokemon?!"

(6..7..8..9..10..)

"How dare you speak to me!" She yells back hands me.

(11..12..13..14..15..)

I fall to the floor and she stands over me, "There, right where you belong, on the ground beneath me."

(16..17..18..19..20)

She then gives her speech from the vision and starts walking towards my sister.

(21.. 22.. 23.. 24.. 25.. 26.. 27.. 28.. 29..)

Just as Nicole hit 30, the woman stops in front of her , and Nicole releases the pokeball! Out flys Rotom, who circles the room twice, then attacks the collar on Alakazam, once inside the collar Rotom short circuits it and it falls to the floor releasing Alakazam from its control.

Rotom then flys to the wierd machines attacking them one by one, allowing the pokemon to use their powers.

As that happens I got up and charged the woman, but before I could get to her, she stuck the needle into Ampheros' tube...

I watch in horror as the vision becomes reality... A sinister grin spread across the woman's face again. The tube opens, and she throws Ampheros at her owner.

Rage and hate boil over me and I grab my bag, I grab the pokeball I'm looking for and scream," KILL HER!"

Out of the pokeball came Raquaza, in all of his glory. In one swift, lightning fast swoop, the woman was gone.

On the verge of crying I look at Raquaza and say," get us all out of here."

With a flick of his tail he smashes all of the tanks, freeing all of the trapped pokemon, then points his head upwards and hyper beams the ceiling, burning a hole to the surface. Everyone scrambles to collect their pokemon, storing them in their pokeballs and climbs onto raquaza.

Raquaza shot high into the sky, the Earth falls out from under us and we are all safe. I look over to my sister, she is sobbing, holding Ampheros' shriveled body and guilt floods over me...

An entire day went by in the sky before we started to decend upon the earth again. As planned Raquaza flew us back to the cave I had spent two months at. Once everyone was settled in and I was able to find a moment of peace, I let Medicham back out of her pokeball, and once again asked for her help.

"We need to find Mewtwo..." I told her.

She stared down at me, and I knew what that stare meant, no one had seen Mewtwo since the war began because after the Dark Lord rose back to power, Mewtwo went into hiding.

Medicham and I sat, she cleared her mind and then we looked through Time together. We sat there for hours, digging through the rifts of Time until all of a sudden everything went dark. Medicham pulled me to the point in time she was searching and I froze with horror.

We were in the middle of a huge circular room, all along the perimeter of the room were hundreds of large tubes like the ones in the prison, but much larger.

I scanned around the room, horrified by what I saw, every legendary pokemon known to man was suspended in their own liquid prison. One tank stood empty... One legendary missing...

I pulled out of the vision, opening my eyes to look at Medicham.

"Show me the Dark Lord, before he obtained the Ring of Power."

Again we dived into the rifts of Time, searching the past, first finding the ring and following it's path to the Dark Lord. Once we found the Dark Lord in Time, no matter what we did, we could not see his face. He was a blur at all points in time.

After hours of searching, Medicham pulled us from the meditation, she was exhausted and needed rest. I too was fatigued, so together we rested. I drifted off to sleep, dreaming about the blurred figure.

I was jerked awake by my dream, I knew who the Dark Lord was!

I woke Medicham and asked her, "Please, I know you're tired, but I need you to show me one more person. Show me Zoroark."

Medicham looked puzzled, no one had ever seek Zoroark without it presenting it's self to them, and none of them could remember what he looked like.

Again, Medicham and I sat down together, and searched through the rifts of Time and after what seemed like days, I found him.

High in the Dark Lord's tower stood Zoroark in front of a mirror, but in the mirror stood the Dark Lord.

Confused, I walked across the room toward Zoroark and stopped ten feet from him. A few seconds passed and then the Dark Lord's face cleared in the mirror, a dark, twisted, evil man with black hair that had purple tips was staring at me with electric blue eyes, Zoroark knew I was watching him.

Then I woke up...


End file.
